


I give up on life.

by RomaThePebble



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Squiddles, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaThePebble/pseuds/RomaThePebble





	I give up on life.

King Ethan looked down at his castle from his balcony. He recently, not too far ago, got the privilege of kingdom "Hivemind". He was wise, yet sometimes a madman. Next to him sat three men, Faggot 1, Faggot 2 and Ian. Together they formed the Black Parade.

Not many people knew, Ethan was gay. So gay he wears pink pajamas with unicorns.

But his most prized possession is his drawer full of condoms and dildos. Yes, his gayness had to be fulfilled somehow, after all.

Ian. Ian. What can you say about that motherfucker? Well, he was also gay, although he hid it by lying he likes a non-existant woman. He was also a virgin, a very sensitive one in fact. So sensitive pictures of squids make him cum in seconds. Yes, he likes squids.

One day the king got tired of hiding of who he is and came out to the entire kingdom. Many people didn't seem to care, some told him to fuck off, it was normal for kingdom Hivemind. But his speech made something spark in Ian. Something new, sensational and definitely pleasurable to him. And before he knew, he was in front of the king himself, toying with his thumbs.

"Umm... King Ethan?" He spoke, voice shaky, afraid of what will come. Of course, he has never done this, mainly because he's a loser.

But before he could continue, Ethan interrupted him.

"Listen to me, you little shit. You better come to my bedroom after 10 minutes." He said, an erection clearly stabbing through his pants. Oh god, how much he loved to have absolute power, and how much it hurt, the sight of his blushing servant made his dick throb even more. He just wanted to fuck someone as soon as possible.

\--- ---

Ian knocked on the hard wooden door and slowly walked in. The sight itself made him have a hard-on instantly. It was King Ethan, bouncing on a pink 7 inch dildo while stroking his thick, long dick.

"Come here Ian." Ethan panted once he burried the dildo deep in him and let out a deep moan.

Ian slowly stepped to his king. He was too busy looking at his king's long member and listening to his moans and pants to even notice Ethan started unzipping his jeans. Ian was less thick, slightly shorter than Ethan, but that didn't seem to matter as Ethan opened his mouth and took Ian's dick down his throat.

Oh, the warmness and wetness of the king's mouth made Ian cry in complete ecstasy. It reminded him of a dolphin vagina, and that made him even more turned on. Meanwhile, king Ethan was stroking his own dick and deepthroating his servant.

It didn't take long until Ian let out a long moan and came deep inside Ethan. The king swallowed everything to the last drop and even came himself while Ian shuddered in pleasure.

King Ethan looked up to Ian and gave him a long, passionate kiss. At first, the Black Parade member was shocked, but quickly kissed back and his dick shortly became hard again. The taste of thick cum and saliva were definitely satisfying to Ian.

"Bend over." The king ordered while his servant looked at him in shock, but still did it anyway. Ian was expecting now to get fucked until his anus bleeds, and that was what he got. Ethan slapped his ass and licked his anus, spitting right between Ian's buttcheeks and his own dick.

It was about time King Ethan penetrated Ian, but before his servant could get the satisfaction he felt something wetter, with a more plastic feeling. Ethan took out the dildo from his own anus and put it right between Ian's legs. And without a warning, he pushed the tip in.

Ian moaned as loud as he could and his ass tightened around the tip of the dildo. But before he could cum a second time, Ethan put a cock ring on his dick.

"Not until I say, sexy." He whispered into Ian's ear and penetrated him deeper with the dildo, then slowly pulled out to the tip only to slam it back inside.

Ian was shaking, it felt so good to be fucked for the first time and he even got to imagine as if a squid tentacle was penetrating him. That only made him moan even louder.

"You are a little slut, aren't you? Say, who's a little whore?" Ethan said, fucking Ian with the dildo.

"Aah, King Ethan! I am! I'm your little whore!" Ian moaned as his balls felt heavier, probably because he wasn't able to cum..

That had it as Ethan pulled out the dildo, stoked his dick a few more times and slammed his member deep inside Ian. It felt so great to be in him, but since it was his first time, Ian's anus couldn't really handle the size of the king and it started bleeding..

Ethan fucked him like a wild dog mating. It was a great sensation for both of them and Ian moaned like the slutty idiot he is. Soon enough his knees gave up and he collapsed on the king bed, his anus gaping and his balls sore. The king didn't stop, however. He continued to fuck him violently and soon enough, came inside Ian. The thick, warm seed was enough to make Ian cry yet another dry orgasm and moan once again..

King Ethan smiled at the broken anus as cum and blood dripped from it. But it wasn't enough. He turned Ian around and took of the cock ring. It was clear Ian won't cum again, so he sat on the bed..

"Play with yourself" The king ordered, while looking at Ian's cute ass..

Ian blushed, more than he already was. But nevertheless, turned around so he was laying on his back and started to slowly masturbate. He moaned as Ethan pushed a butt plug inside Ian so no more cum and blood came out. .

After a few fast stokes and a vision of two dolphins fucking, Ian came. His orgasm lasted a long time and spilled all over his bare chest. King Ethan smiled and licked it all up. He laid next to his servant.

"Don't take the butt plug off until I say so, sexy slut." He ordered Ian and kissed his neck.

They both soon dozed off into a slumber, not realising Faggot 1 and Faggot 2 were watching the whole thing..


End file.
